Shukaku's Shadow
by Azuru99
Summary: Vernon learns about the Elemental Country and sets off with his family to make a business deal with Suna. He sells his nephew for a business gain. Harry Potter, now Daiki is known as Shukaku's Shadow. Gaara's sands do not attack him and he brings a sliver of humanity to the redhead. But others are interested in the young shadow and his past will come to try and force them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shukaku's Shadow

Beta: None (please let me know of any mistakes, but please don't be rude about it)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Harry Potter, not Naruto. They belong to their respective creators and I am making no money from this fanfiction work.

Warnings: at the moment, I can only think of violence, slash, child abuse and child trafficking. I don't condone child abuse, or trafficking it is a vile act.

Pairings: undecided

Poll:

Please leave a review and let me know which of these you want Harry/Daiki to end up with.

Gaara,

Itachi,

Shikamaru,

Neji

(you can also leave a review with another preference but I will only choose them if they have majority vote and the reasonings are good)

I won't post a poll on my profile, just review and let me know. Thank you.

One

Suna

The boy lay in the small, dark, crevice that was his cupboard. His breaths came, slow and even. /For the boy: no more than five: was asleep at the moment.

But his rest would not last. For his aunt was on the prowl. "Boy!" a shrill voice demanded. A sharp wrap was heard upon the door immediately after the call.

"Get up boy."

The child stirred. He sighed, sat up, and pulled his clothes on. "Are you up boy?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." the boy replied.

He followed his aunt from the cupboard into the kitchen. He silently climbed onto the stool and began to work on breakfast for his relatives. His aunt kept a watchful eye upon him, making sure the small boy did not burn their breakfast.

Halfway through breakfast the phone rang. Aunt Petunia stood to answer. While she was gone the boy shuffled more food from the stove to the table for the large beefy man and fat pig-like boy that sat there.

When she came back she looked angry. Her mouth was pinched in anger. "She's unable to take the boy. Says she has some obligations to take care of and can't handle him."

"We can't take him." the beefy man growled. He was known to the boy as uncle Vernon. He sent a glare at the boy as he spoke. As if he had been the one to instigate the obligations.

"Who can we get to watch him?" Aunt Petunia asked.

They were of course, talking about the trip they would be taking. Uncle Vernon's company wanted a small side branch in a place called Suna. None of their rival companies had done such a move as the place was said to be a third world country, so they wanted to take full advantage. For some reason seeing an opportunity. The boy had heard all about it as it had been his uncle's idea. If they managed the deal the family would be able to go on the vacation Aunt Petunia wanted and Uncle Vernon would have a significant pay raise.

The boy: Harry James Potter by name, though he didn't know that himself: shook himself from his thoughts. He wanted to hear where this conversation was going.

"Fine." Uncle Vernon growled. He glared hatefully at the small boy in the middle of the kitchen.

"Get packing!" Uncle Vernon roared, spittle flying from his mouth. The boy was packed and ready that afternoon. He crammed in the backseat with his much larger cousin. Dudley Dursley was not happy, but Uncle Vernon had put his foot down. This deal was a big chance, if he could finish this the family would be set for years. Uncle Vernon would most likely be promoted even.

They pulled in front of the airport. By this time Dudley was throwing a fit. "Listen Diddydums. Would you like to stay with Aunt Marge? Would you like him to have all the fun?" Aunt Petunia asked, shooting a glare at the small boy standing a few feet away.

"N-no. I-I j-just wa-wa-want to have my computer and tv."

"Come now Dinky Diddydums. It'll only be a couple weeks. We'll be back soon." Aunt Petunia assured.

"And we'll buy you that game system you wanted and you can have ice-cream cake for dinner." Ice-cream cake was Dudley's favorite food as it was both ice-cream and a cake all in one.

They reached the hotel that evening. The boy was forced to carry his relatives bags up to their rooms. Some luggage was even larger than the boy himself.

As his aunt tended to Dudley the boy slipped onto the balcony. He knelt in silence: his head bowed as he thought. He could not remember his parents. All he knew was the hatred of his relatives: the anger and animosity of his own blood and the rest of the neighborhood. He didn't even know why they hated him. Why did they keep him if they hated him so much?

The door opened behind him. He stiffened, knowing what would come. He looked up into the purple face of his very angry uncle.

"I don't know what: freakishness: you pulled." the man snarled. He grabbed the boy by the collar and hoisted him up. He struggled, his feet dangling inches above the floor. His breath was cut off by his uncle's grip.

"Un-" he tried to call out, but the grip tightened. Choking him even more. "I will not have your freakishness while we're here."

He released the small boy. The boy stumbled backward: gasping for breath. His footing slipped, he staggered even closer to the edge. His body was in a very odd position. He fell through the bars of the railing and fell toward the ground.

The small child closed his eyes against the fall. Fear coursed through his small body as he imagined splattering against the ground. And his family, his family would care, would they? They would say it was an accident and move on with their lives. They would blame the entire thing on their dead, freakish, nephew.

His fall slowed. He threw out an arm and hit the ground below him. There was a crack, and excruciating pain filled the small boy. He gasped out and curled around the injured arm. His body trembled as he suppressed the pain. Fiery tendrils of pain shot mercilessly up his arm.

A roar from above caught his attention. The door slammed and he knew his uncle was coming for him. He had done something freakish. Something his relatives could not abide. And now the man was coming to punish him.

He scrambled to his feet. He couldn't help but run from the man. The roar echoed behind him as he raced through the streets. And though he knew running would make things worse, his feet carried him on. "Get back here boy!" the man bellowed. But the child couldn't, fear clutched the small boy. He feared he would not live if he didn't get away. He knew he needed to run. To escape from the hellhole that was his life.

He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get away. To run and hopefully escape. Escape, find his freedom after years of torment.

The angry shouts followed him down streets. Chasing him like a pack of wild wolves. Ripping at his heels like carnivorous animals from the depths of nightmares. He could almost imagine feeling the roar, tear at his heels, causing him to pick up speed. His breaths ragged, his legs aching, but still he ran.

He found himself breaking into a park. He held his arm close to his side: every bounce jarring the injured appendage. Pain ripping up his arm like the pack of wolves he'd imagined wanted to.

Glancing back, he saw his uncle behind him. Purple faced, the man was spitting mad. Huffing and puffing like that wolf from the story Aunt Petunia told Dudley once. The one with the three little pigs. Dudley hadn't liked it. He wanted the wolf to have gotten the poor pigs. Wanted the pigs to be slaughtered. But the child felt envious of the pigs. He wished he could escape the wolf like they had.

As he glanced back, he didn't notice the group gathered ahead of him. Didn't see the confrontation that was happening.

He ran into a boy, his arm jarred painfully. He fell back, biting his tongue against the cry that wanted to leave him. He knew better than to show his pain, that only meant more pain in the end.

Looking up from where he lay, he saw the boy. Red hair, jade green eyes. A chill went up his spine. He shivered at the lack of warmth the boy exuded. He was ten times scarier then all three of his relatives put together.

The red-haired boy spoke in the native tongue, but the child didn't speak it. He blinked up at him in confusion. The boy's eyes narrowed in anger. The child flinched back fearfully, expecting the same treatment his relatives would give him.

His eyes were so riveted to the cold gaze he didn't notice his uncle's approach.

"You dare run away from me boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, interrupting whatever the red-haired boy was about to do. Which to the child was a very foolish thing to do, but still he felt kind of grateful to him. "He had finally caught up with him. Finally, out ran his prey. Because the little one knew he couldn't run any more. His arm throbbed in agony. His legs cramped painfully. He was no little pig, he couldn't outsmart the big bad wolf.

The man grabbed him by his broken arm. The pain surged up his arm worse than before. he couldn't bite back the cry of pain that managed to escape him. Even as he attempted to choke it back down his throat. His eyes watering, he pleaded with the near salivating man. Hoping he wouldn't pay attention to his agony.

"Please Uncle." he cried, stabs of pain shooting up his arm continuously. Hoping the man would release him without further pain. "I told you boy. NO MORE FREAKISHNESS! And what did you do? You did some freakish thing.

"I didn't-"

"We took you in. We clothed you, spent hard earned money on you. And this is how you repay us?" he viciously twisted the already broken arm and threw the boy to the ground. Obviously, he was going to expand his pain.

The five-year old's breaths choked in his throat." Sobs racked the small body, he was terrified for his young life. Would it end now?" "You'll go the same way as his parents. They were just as worth less, just as freakish, as you boy." snarled Uncle Vernon. He slammed a foot into his wards stomach before turning and stomping off back towards the hotel. A smirk of relish passing over his face as the boy coughed up blood.

The boy lay where he fell. Pain shooting through his arm, his stomach churning painfully. Exhaustion filled him, He didn't care what happened to him. He just wished for the pain to stop. He was broken, useless.

The red-haired boy knelt down next to the five-year-old. He spoke again, but the younger child couldn't understand. He stared up at the boy, pleading for him to end the pain. But he didn't have to worry, blackness took over his vision. He fell into it gratefully. The pain leaving him as the darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I own nothing. I write these fanfictions for my own pleasure and do not make any profit from them.

Authors Note;

I am leaving town to attend a wedding Sunday and Won't be back for about a week. Sooo, you get another update for this, A Winner's Game and Chiisai Tenshi. Enjoy.

As for pairings Gaara is in the lead followed by Shikamaru and then Itachi. There are also some who wouldn't mind a threesome or foursome, but I'm not sure that will happen. Though it's an interesting idea.

Warnings: at the moment, I can only think of violence, slash, child abuse and child trafficking. I don't condone child abuse, or trafficking it is a vile act.

Don't expect fast updates, this will be my fall back story until Chiisai Tenshi and Chiisai Tenshi Hl are finished.

Two

Sold

He slowly opened his eyes. The room was white, colorless. His arm felt wooly, as if it was wrapped snuggly in cotton. Soft murmurs could be heard, but he didn't understand the language.

For a moment, he didn't know where he was. This wasn't his cupboard, and it wasn't any place on Privet Drive. He remembered the trip, and wondered if this was the hotel. But that didn't seem right either.

As he tried to remember what happened to him a familiar face appeared next to him. It was the boy with red hair and jade green eyes. He said something, the child couldn't understand.

"I; don't understand." he said softly. Fearful of the response.

The boy tilted his head. Then he left; leaving the boy to wonder if he'd insulted the boy. He wondered if the boy would do something to him in his anger. Would he bring back a belt, or a whip? Perhaps a knife to carve words into his skin. Uncle hadn't done that yet, but he had threatened and the boy knew better than to ignore a threat from his uncle.

His thoughts were interrupted by the boy's return. With him was a man. The man smiled, but the child in the bed got the impression of uncle Vernon. Except this man was more cunning. He didn't like this man.

"Hello child. You must be part of the Dursly family." the man said. He then introduced himself as Yashamaru.

"This is my nephew, Gaara. He's the one who brought you here. He doesn't speak English though."

The child was confused. Why would this boy bring him to get healed? Why not leave him in the park? Why help a freak like him?

"What is your name child?" the man prompted.

"Freaks don't have names." the boy replied quietly, reciting what his uncle had belted into him at a young age. He wasn't even permitted to go to school. School was a privilege not a right his uncle thought. The only reason he could read and write was because he had to do Dudley's work.

"What happened to you child?" Yashamaru asked next. He didn't even react to the boy's lack of names.

"Uncle Vernon was mad. I fell off the balcony and broke my arm. He got madder. I shouldn't have run, but I did. I ran into-" he faltered and glanced at the redhead.

"You ran into Gaara?" The boy nodded and continued to speak. "He said something, but I don't understand. Uncle caught me and grabbed my broken arm. He yelled at me and left me. It got blurry after that."

He grew tired. After speaking so much, all he wanted to do was sleep. He normally wasn't allowed to speak so much. freaks were to be seen and not heard; but preferably not seen was best too.

His eyes began to close, but he forced them open.

"I need to go home. They'll be mad." he murmured drowsily. But his eyes drifted shut, even as he spoke.

"Sleep child. You need your rest." the man murmured. And the boy found himself obeying, slipping off to sleep easily though he still didn't like the man.

Yashamaru turned to the boy.

"Let's go Gaara. We need to talk to the Kazekage."

"Who is he uncle?" Gaara asked following the man from the hospital. He had been intrigued by the boy. His sands hadn't reacted to the boy. "He has no name. He's one of the foreigners that has come to speak to the Kazekage about forming their business here. They claim he's a freak." was all that the man would say.

They reached the kazekage's office. The man frowned at them. "What is it?"

After Gaara was ordered to tell what happened in the park an Yashamaru explained what happened at the hospital; Gaara was dismissed. But instead of leaving he hid to listen in.

"The boy could be an asset Kazekage." his uncle said.

"How do you figure that?"

"He ran into Gaara. Normally Gaara's sands would retaliate." "So, you think this boy could help us control the boy's powers." "Perhaps. His relatives don't seem too caring of him. Maybe they'll agree to help in our cause."

"I'll think about it." the Kazekage dismissed.

"If we do this sir. We'll need to teach the child our language. He speaks only English."

"Leave me." the kazekage ordered.

Gaara slipped from the Kazekage's building. He made his way back to the hospital. The Shukaku showed respect for the child. After all he was powerful, though Gaara doubted his uncle knew it.

"A Wizardling." Shukaku chortled.

"A Wizardling in my territory and a powerful one at that."

"What's a Wizardling?" Gaara asked.

"Wizards are from the Beyond. They have the ability to channel the magic from the world around them and do amazing things. They chased us demons from their home and imprisoned us here to sleep for centuries; raising a barrier between here and there. A barrier that is difficult to cross through, humans can if they are determined. The less powerful you are the easier it is to cross the barrier. They warned the humans here not to awaken us, but after a time the humans did not listen. It took five of the most powerful wizards to trap us all. And one, Merlin himself, sacrificed himself to keep us here. But this child is almost as powerful as he and he's not fully aware of his powers. If he was on our side-"

"Our side?" Gaara asked, interrupting the demon. He felt resentment towards the demon. It was because of him he was alone. He was the one that forced him to be an insomniac.

"Those humans aren't worth the effort. This boy though; once he is trained he shall be great. Your sands will not harm him, hey respect his power. Such a child, I doubt he'll need a crutch." Shukaku growled, ignoring the boy's insolence for the moment. He was far too excited.

"Crutch?" Gaara asked, intrigued despite everything.

"Most wizards are able to channel the world's power, but they need a focus to control said power. The fools call their crutches wands." Shukaku explained. He refused to speak more on the subject, saying that if the boy remained they would both learn. Of course, Gaara would learn; the demon was trapped within him, though not caged as the Kyuubi was.

After making sure the boy was safe Gaara went in search of the man who'd chased the boy. He found him leaving one of the nicer hotels with a woman and a boy that was so fat he wouldn't be a good shinobi. He made that clan in Konoha look like twigs in comparison. His sands stirred restlessly, but the group was accompanied by his uncle. He did not want to disappoint the man, so he followed and hid to listen. All his restraint holding him back from killing that beefy man. "Hello Dursley's." the Kazekage spoke. Gaara's uncle spoke that language he had spoken in with the boy.

The man replied. His voice was gruff, but there was a forced cheer in his tone. As if he expected to get his way. Gaara's annoyance with the man grew. He didn't have to understand the language to know they would have been people who wouldn't have minded killing.

The group discussed a business contract. Something about this Dursley's employers wanting to expand to Suna. He was about to tune everything out in boredom when the Kazekage spoke.

"You see. There is a boy in this village. This boy is very dangerous, very unstable. He nearly killed another villager not too long ago. We think that your nephew would make a good companion for him. To stable his temper. If you don't mind me asking to take said boy off your hands I'll consent to allow this business of yours." Gaara's uncle spoke in that other language, English he'd called it.

"What kind of use would the freak be to you?" the man asked through his uncle. "He will be an amusement for the troubled boy. A pet if you will." the Kazekage replied without hesitation.

For some reason Sukaku did not like this prospect. He snarled in Gaara's mind angrily. But Gaara placated him. To the adults the boy would be a pet, but to him he would be something else. A companion maybe? He shook his head, he didn't know. So instead of dwelling he listened back into the conversation.

"Very well. We'll agree to that. But we don't know where the boy is." the Dursley man replied through Yashamaru.

"That is of no concern Mr. Dursley. We know where the boy is. Now all that needs to be done is for us to sign these papers." the Kazekage replied, his voice uncaring when it came to the child.

Gaara remained hidden. He would make sure nothing harmed the boy. He shifted slightly at the thought.

"We should give him a name." he thought to Shukaku. He didn't feel like calling him boy all the time.

"What do you have in mind Landlord?" Shukaku asked. He may resent being forced to remain in a human boy, but it was better than a vase or statue. The boy moved around and had thoughts which gave the demon conversation. And he knew he could go far with the right human host. The Wizardling child had proven so.

"Daiki." Gaara decided after a pause. his voice decisive.

"Great radiance." he said with a rare smile. And so, Harry James Potter became Daiki. He became the companion to Gaara of the Sands and student to Shukaku the demon. And he became known as Gaara's Shadow.

Reviews:

Entrusting

Thanks for your review and input.

Howlingblackwolf

Glad you liked it. I like your idea for them being brothers, but I'm afraid it probably won't happen in this story. Maybe another later on.

Hi

Thanks for your review and your ideas. I don't think it will turn out like that though, hope you will still enjoy. I have a few chapters already written in note form so I have an idea for the moment.

ChibiCielo27

Now I feel really bad I have the other fics to write. Hopefully soon I'll finish them so I can focus on this one. Hope you keep enjoying the story and thank you for your great review.

Yukimalphes

That's actually the pairing I was thinking of when I started writing the story, but I thought Harry getting into a relationship with a Konoha shinobi would make an interesting twist. And then I thought of Itachi and how things would play out with the Akatsuki if they were in a relationship. But it looks like most people agree with you and my first choice. Thanks for your review.

Nya

Thank you for your review, it doesn't look like Itachi will make it, but maybe when I don't have so much on my plate I'll write a story with that pairing. There's not enough of those.

Pheonixs1518

Thanks!

Celina

I hope you enjoyed this update.

Afrodity

Thanks! Hope you enjoy.

WishingWanderer

Thanks for your vote.

LadyFlonne714

Thanks for your vote.

Latina shewolf

Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.

kat1316

Hope you enjoy.

Shadow

Thanks for your vote.

Tayleah

I agree about Vernon. Thanks for your vote. I can kind of see where you come from with Neji, though I have a couple notes for stories with that pairing so I'm not too upset he didn't get any votes. Doubt those stories will be posted for quite a while though.

Thanks for the vote and the great review. Hope you continue to enjoy.

LunaDragAngel

Thanks for your revew. I hope you continue to like my stories. I doubt Neji will be paired though as you are the only one who seems to have voted for him.


End file.
